


Forgotten

by Huntz711



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, I'm Sorry, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntz711/pseuds/Huntz711
Summary: What if Usopp missed?What if Luffy and Law were turned into toys?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wrote this on a whim please enjoy and don't kill me

Usopp's whole body felt like jelly as he held the ammunition for his giant slingshot back, aiming for that tiny window, seemingly miles away. 

_Hey, Luffy..._ He thought, gulping, trying to still his trembling and steady his mind. 

_The seas without you..._ He took a deep breath and held it, forcing himself to stand perfectly still. 

_I don't ever wanna see that!_ He finally succeeded in stilling his body. His heart pounded in his ears. There was a roar of the mob behind him, held back by Kin'emon, Riku, and Kanjuro. His friends. The roaring felt so loud, so real, but at the same time it was distant, muffled. Usopp's view of the world went still, all of the colors dulling except for the ones that mattered. That high window, up on the castle at the top of Flower Hill. It seemed like a tiny speck, no bigger from his vantage point than the head of a needle. Through it, three auras. Torao on the right. That little girl, in the center. And on the left, his captain. 

_I can see their auras! There's Luffy!_ He stared intensely, finding a strange sense of calm. His captain needed him. He would not let him down. Those were facts, and as cowardly as Usopp could be, he knew that now was not the time for him to slink away, to hide or fight the weaker foes. He could be brave. Just this once. For his captain. The country was counting on him.

He fixed his stance. Aimed for that faraway window. He swallowed the last of his trepidation. He had no room for such feelings, not now. 

"Here I go!" He announced. Whether it was to himself or to his fighting friends, he wasn't sure. "Super Grown-up Great Black Kabuto!" He felt a rush of adrenaline. He could do this. This one thing his captain needed. This one thing the entire country needed. "Special Long-Range Attack! Bagworm!" The world went quiet in his head. Everything seemed to slow. He let go. His attack went flying towards that window. The crowd behind him, finally having beaten down his friends, fell upon him. He ignored them even as they grabbed at him, fully focused on seeing the effects what he'd done.

 _The wind is blowing from west to east..._ He thought, calm as they roughly began to bind him. _Wind force scale: 4._ He could no longer hear Kin'emon's shouting. He knew the samurai was watching just as he was. Kanjuro and Riku had also gone silent, eyes on Usopp's special attack. 

_A slight tailwind_... He was on the ground, hands forcing him to stay that way. "We got him!" He vaguely heard one of them yell. The attack sped up, an explosion propelling it up, up towards that window. _The first booster, Exploding Star! Slight ascent, then release the rear section... Two seconds later, ignite the second booster.. The outer cover comes off, the ammo goes horizontally..._

Usopp's eyes widened and a scream ripped from his throat. No. _No._ It was going to miss. It was going to-   
He could almost hear the ammo hit the stone of the bottom of the window. Hear it bounce back and fall, no longer pushing forward. Hear it crash down the side of Flower Hill. 

He could see, could see past that window with whatever the strange power he'd just awakened was. He could see the little girl approach Torao and his captain. Could see her hands outstretch, just to lightly tap them both on the cheek. "LUFFY!!" He screamed, though his voice would never reach his nakama. He saw the girl's hand hit the face of his captain. Saw his best friend disappear-

Who had he been looking at? His face turned puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, this will probably have more chapters because how could I resist being terrible to Luffy?


End file.
